


(love's like a) shoot out

by EmeraldRoses



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Role Reversal, aka kyun is loaded and wonho is suffering, college student wonho, didnt want anyone lonely, eventual smut n shit, lots of cussing tbh, mild slow burn, not too much angst... maybe, or maybe full on idk, sugar baby kyun, to be specific a sugar BABY au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldRoses/pseuds/EmeraldRoses
Summary: 27 and only in his second year of college, Hoseok struggles with what he truly wants to do in life. He's stressed, overworked, and probably needs to get laid. Seeing this, his mischievous best friends secretly sign him up for a dating website. Posing as a sugar baby.





	(love's like a) shoot out

**Author's Note:**

> no one asked for this but i'm doing it anyways, i love wonkyun so much

College is hard. It isn't as hard as high school was, constantly being judged and forced into cramped halls and classrooms. No, college was fine in terms of that. The work load was also fine enough to handle. But the constant  _stress_ of having to be absolutely sure about your major was the worst part. And Hoseok struggled with that the most.

He was nearing 30; he should know what he wants to do with his life. But here he is, barely in his second year of college, as unsure as a high school senior in picking his own major. He's even discussed it several times with one of his best friends, Hyunwoo, who simply kept giving him the rae encouragement of "You'll figure it out, Seok." Gee, what helpful advice.

Sighing, Hoseok let his head fall forward onto his desk, a soft 'thump' coming from the impact. He groaned slightly at the light pain, but it didn't actually hurt that much. He had an assignment due tomorrow, but he didn't have the energy, or will, to bother starting it. He figured he'd just chug down some coffee in the morning and race to finish it before his class started. For now, he would sulk at his desk, secretly wondering if the world had it in for him, to make it so impossible to do something that was supposed to be easy.

Hoseok liked doing a lot of things, and that's where he struggled with his major. His mind turned like a light switch; it's music composition one day, dancing the next, becoming a personal trainer the next, and so on. His mind juggled too many possibilities around in his head, and he wasn't sure why he couldn't just try to major in everything he loved. But alas, it was fruitless for him to do so. One path would lead down one road, and merging roads would always be difficult.

He drug himself out of his desk chair, walked some steps, before flopping down onto his bed with another sigh.

"Oh my god, would you shut the hell up?" Hoseok lifted his head, brows furrowed, staring at his roommate, and another best friend, Hyungwon. "God, your sighing is so damn annoying. You're not the  _only_ one with assignments, mister Can't Decide."

He let out a grunt, rolling over onto his side, back facing Hyungwon.

"You need to get laid," Hyungwon mused, typing away at his laptop.

"Oh god, not this again."

"What? It's the truth. You're too tense. Sex helps, you know." Hyungwon shrugged as Hoseok groaned.

"I don't want to hear about the sex life with your boyfriends, thanks." Hoseok rumbled.

"I wasn't going to tell you, anyway." Hyungwon rolled his eyes.

Hoseok grunted again, before closing his eyes. Not even three minutes later, and he was snoring softly.

Hyungwon stayed quiet for another 10 minutes, before sighing heavily, letting his head fall back. "Finally, christ. Let's get this going." He pulled out his cellphone, pressed a number on speed dial, and held it up to his ear, holding it against his face with his shoulder. "He's asleep. Minnie, are you really sure we should be doing this?" he rambled into the phone.

_"Please! he'll be thanking us later,"_ Minhyuk bark through the phone.

"Maybe," Hyungwon mused. "So what exactly should I put on this dumb website? It kinda looks sketchy, though. I did some browsing and-"

_"Why were you browsing?!"_

"-some of these guys all look weird." He shrugged, though he knew his boyfriend couldn't see it. "What was I supposed to put now? Call him a  _sugar baby_?"

On his laptop screen, Hyungwon was currently filling out the profile for a dating website. One that he and his boyfriends dug up from the net. It looked reliable enough, and not one with millions of people on. But still, a good amount of people. The trio of friends had decided it was about time for their sulking friend to find someone; someone rich, who would be willing to pay for all of the stuff Hoseok could only dream of. Hoseok was, by no means, a very materialistic person, however. But his dreams were big, the possibilities rather vast, and he would need money for a lot of them. Not to mention, he was one of many broke college students who needed financial support.

Hyungwon let out a dramatic sigh as he finished the profile, giving it some finishing polishes, before he saved it. Hopefully it looked believable enough, and some rich guy would fall for the rouse. They wouldn't know until the next morning.

He hung up with his boyfriend, giving a soft 'I love you too', before flopping back onto his bed. He turned his head some, looking at Hoseok's back, before rolling his eyes playfully.

"I really hope this works for you, Seok."

 

 

It's 5:30 AM when Hoseok's alarm went off, piercing his ears. Hyungwon groaned loudly, throwing a pen from his bedside table at Hoseok's back, but Hoseok had already been awake, for a good 30 minutes. It was surprising to be up already for him, since he had fallen asleep barely after 1 AM, but his body willed him awake.

"Sorry, Won." Hoseok muttered. Hyungwon grumbled back, before curling up on his side with his pillow. Hoseok managed a small smile.

He climbed out of bed, headed straight to the bathroom, and washed off his face. He didn't have time to shower, but he had showered the night before, so he'd shower again tonight when he got home from class. Hoseok dressed and grabbed his backpack, making sure the things for his assignment was in it, before he headed out of the dorm room.

He was headed to work, at his mom's cafe. It was almost an hour away by bus, and it opened at 7 AM sharp, which is why he had to wake up so early to get a ride. The bus ride was really quiet, typical of this situation. When it arrived at the right stop, it took Hoseok about five minutes to walk to the cafe, and right on time.

His mother greeted him with open arms, hugging him and patting his back, before instructing him to take the cashier front for the morning. He made sure to put in the right apron, unlike a few incidents, and he leaned on the counter as the cafe was opened.

Business was slow; sadly, it was always slow. That was the thing about his mom's cafe. Though it had it's select regulars, business... was at a stalemate. Fewer and fewer new people were coming in, and the crowd was weak. His mom barely had enough money to keep the cafe going by herself, which was why Hoseok secretly worked two other jobs on the side, and secretly paid for some of the cafe's bills. His mother was too careless to notice any real differences in her payments, happily paying whatever amount it was for the month.

Hoseok sighed, leaning on the counter, before his phone buzzed. His mom didn't mind him being on his phone too much, since he often had group assignments and needed to talk to others often. He grabbed it, flicking the lock open.

 

**snow white and 5 dwarfs (6)**

snow white: seok next time you wake up before your alarm

snow white: turn it the fuck off

minhyukkie: you disturbed the princess's beauty sleep

wonton: he fell right back asleep

snow white: idgaf shut it off

wonton: don't sleep at 3am next time

snow white: i hope you fall on ur ass today

minhyukkie: btw seokie

minhyukkie: we signed u up for a dating website last night so you can get some dick

 

Hoseok nearly choked on the coffee he was drinking, sputtering, patting on his chest to stop coughing.

 

wonton: what the FUCK

minhyukkie: yeah so maybe ull get laid finally

honey pop: and get rich

wonton: tf does that mean

minhyukkie: we posed you as a sugar baby

 

Hoseok was going to kill them.

 

wonton: i'm going to break your arms as soon as i get back

snow white: touch my boyfriends and i'll shove a heel up your ass

honey pop: i love when he gets angry

minhyukkie: /dreamy sigh

minhyukkie: me too

 

Gagging to himself, Hoseok set the chat to silent, rolling his eyes as he shoved his phone back into his pocket. Thankfully, no one had really come into the cafe during the whole deboggle, so Hoseok didn't need to explain his actions from earlier.

When he got home, he really was going to give them a once over.

 

 

His shift ended at noon, and he said goodbye to his mom from the cafe door as he quickly made his way out. The bus ride was less quiet this time, filled with a lot more people, mostly muttering amongst themselves. Hoseok's body felt a bit tired, but he was used to it. When he was back at the university, he headed straight to his dorm, opening the door rather loudly.

But his actions didn't disturb the three boys, curled up together on Hyungwon's bed.

"Ugh," Hoseok faked a gag.

"Suck a dick." Hyungwon shot back, rolling his eyes.

"He might get to!" Jooheon laughed, making Minhyuk laugh as well.

The three young men were all dating; a polyamorous relationship. It had been quite a journey to go from the three of them mutual pining after each other, to the three finally confessing their feelings and working out what to do, dating wise. In the end, they all mutually agreed to date one another. And it was kinda sickening, how in love the three of them were.

Hoseok, though he would never say it out loud, really was envious.

"So," Hoseok threw his bag onto the ground. "I have-" he checked his watched, "-20 minutes until my class starts, so explain the fucking dating website you assholes signed me up for.

"It's a chill site, don't worry. I mean, some guys look kinda sketchy but they're probably just teenagers looking for sex." Hyungwon shrugged, leaning back against his headboard.

Against his chest, Minhyuk continued, "We didn't  _lie_! Well... maybe about your name, just for now, you know, so stalkers won't find you or anything."

Hoseok raised an eyebrow before sighing.

They told him the name of the website, so he looked it up on his phone. They were right, it didn't look  _so_ bad. But Hoseok still held his disgruntled opinion on the matter. They told him the username and password of the account, and he signed in. His eyes went wide, seeing that the inbox already had a big amount of messages.

"Holy shit." he muttered.

"What? Oh my god, is there a dick pic already? Let me see!" Minhyuk shot up from Hyungwon's lap.

"Hey, no! You're only allowed to see our dicks!" Jooheon protested.

Hoseok rolled his eyes and shoved his phone into his pocket. "I didn't see, only how many messages there were. I'll talk to you guys later, got class." And with that and a wave of his hand, he headed out of the dorm room, bag in hand, to his class.

Class was easy to not pay attention to. It was stuff Hoseok already knew how to do, being an accounting class, as he learned how to do financial things for his mom's cafe at a pretty young age. So instead, Hoseok was curled up in his spot, phone in hand, going through the messages from the website. Some were, as expected, simple dick pics, but some were actual messages of guys wanting to talk to him. It seemed odd.

Hoseok responded to a few, after looking at their profiles and doing some snooping around. There was one message that sparked his interest, making him raise an eyebrow to himself.

**Daniel Im**

_You don't look like a baby._

Hoseok couldn't help but smile to himself, chuckling very quietly under his breath. And this Daniel guy wasn't really wrong; Hoseok did have a rather youthful face, but his entire body definitely spoke otherwise. He worked out a lot, making him pretty built, so his face sometimes contrasted with the rest of his body.

Glancing towards the clock, he noticed that his class wasn't even halfway over yet. He sighed, shrugging slightly to himself, and decided to send a reply back.

**Wonho Shin**

_Are you discriminating against sugar babies? Not a great charm, mister Im._

Satisfied with his response, Hoseok put his phone into his lap, going back to the notes for his class.

He scribbled down different things the teacher was saying, paying somewhat attention. But his mind kept wondering to the site, and whoever that  _Daniel_ guy was.


End file.
